Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for producing synthetic gas from biomass by pyrolysis.
Description of the Related Art
The gasification furnace used in the gasification process can be divided into three classes: fixed bed, fluidized bed, and entrained flow bed. However, they have the following defects.
The fixed bed has non-uniform temperature and low heat exchange efficiency, and the synthesis gas at the outlet has low heating value and contains a large amount of tar.
The fluidized bed is sensitive to the characteristics of raw materials, and in order to ensure normal fluidization of the gasification furnace, low temperature must be maintained; as a result, a large amount of tar is produced.
The entrained flow bed has a high and uniform operating temperature, so that tar is cracked completely. However, the entrained flow bed has a strict requirement on particle size of raw materials, to obtain ultrafine particles, complex grinding devices are involved, which increases the production costs.